Luck of the Irish
by FallDownTheStairsInLove
Summary: This is my first fan fic. I'm not sure it's any good, and honestly I haven't decided exactly where it's going to go. R&R if you like.


"It's ladie's night and the feel is right" Alice, my best friend, was singing as she just waltzed into my house as usual.

"Bella, are you in here?"

"In the kitchen, Alice"

"Hey, you ready for tonight? Whatcha makin'?" She asked perching herself on a bar stool at the island behind me.

"I will be, but first I'm just making spaghetti for Aubrey and Renee'."

I dumped the sauce into the pan, gave it a quick stir, turned off the stove and walked back to my bedroom to finish getting ready.

I threw on my purple jersy knit mini dress. It stopped right at mid thigh loosely hugging my body and had 3/4 sleeves. I paired it with a black leather belt and black high heeled boots that came up just above the knee.

I did my face up with mascara and light pink lip gloss. I took the bun out of my hair, ran my fingers through it so my hair fell in loose curls down my back. I checked myself out one more time before walking back out to the living room where Alice was reading the lastest issue of Cosmo.

"I'm ready, we just need to wait for Renee' to come back with Aubrey so I can say goodnight."

And right on cue. The pair walked through the door.

"Mommy!" Sqealed Aubrey.

"Hey, Baby. Did you have fun with Grandma?" I asked as I picked up my six year old daughter and hugging her tight.

"Yes! We went to Jantzen Beach and Grandma let my ride the carousel a whole bunch of times and then we had ice cream at Baskin Robins and then we went shopping and Grandma bought me a dress." Aubrey explained very excitedly. Which I'm sure was partly caused from the suger rush of the ice cream.

I quirked an eye brow at my mom.

"Well, now! That does sound like fun." I kissed Aubrey's dark bronzish hair before setting her down. She then skipped off to her bedroom.

"OK, Mom. I've made some spaghetti. It's on the stove. Just empty what you don't eat into a Tubberware container and place it in the fridge. There's some movies you can watch with Aubrey in the living room. There's also some games in the hall closet. She needs to be in bed my 9 0'clock. She can brush her teeth on her own. She doesn't need a bath, but if you want to give her one that's fine, and-"

"Bella!" Renee' interupted my rambling, holding her hands up deffensively.

"I think I can handle this. You seem to have forgotten I have 3 children of my own. And, all 3 of you survived." She said chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I know. It's just that I don't go out very often and I tend to worry." I explained.

"And you're a great mom, the best. You work hard to provide the best for Aubrey all on your own. Now for once go and enjoy yourself. Bella, my love, you deserve fun now and then." Renee' stated matter-of-factly.

Just then there was a honk outside letting Alice and me know our cab had arrived.

Renee' handed me my jacket and purse practically shoving me towards the door.

"We have dinner reservations at Rock Bottom Brewery for 7 o'clock. Then Darcelle's at 8:30 tonight. We'll probably go for drinks somewhere afterwards, but I'll probably call it a night about midnight." I was rambling again.

"Bella, really. You're only 29 yrs old, you're beautiful and VERY single. It's Friday night. Let loose. Party it up." Alice chimed.

"Oh, yes a very single, MOTHER I might add. I don't have time for men right now. Maybe when Aubrey gets older. Maybe." I shrugged.

"Bell-" Alice began, but I put my hand up to stop her.

I knew what she was going to say. It was the same thing she always said when trying to get me to date.

"Don't Ali. I really don't want to bring him up tonight. It will ruin my mood." and with that she dropped it.

"Aubrey." I called

"Alice and I are leaving now and I won't be back until past your bed time, but I'll call you to wish you good night. Okay, Baby girl?" I asked.

"I would like that, mom." She smiled back at me.

_Honk_

"Is tú mo ghrá" I told Aubrey

"I love you too, mommy." She said as she hugged me.

And out the door Alice and I went.


End file.
